Unexplainable feelings
by darksoul17
Summary: Alex wins a contest to go meet the cast of So random most importantly to meet Sonny. A girl for which she has this feelings for which she can't explain. Meanwhile Sonny has these strange feelings of her own. Alex/Sonny Sonny/Tawni will be M in later chaps
1. The Letter

_ALEX! ALEX!. Alex awoke to the familiar voice of her mom shouting at her to get up. But strangely this wasn't a school day so she wasn't quite sure what was going on. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way down stairs mumbling to see why she has been woken up. "Mom whatever I've done wrong couldn't you at least wait until I get up to punish me". "You haven't done anything wrong honey…. at least not anything I know about. This came for you"._

_ Alex wasn't sure what it was but she took the letter from her mother. She quickly skimmed it up and down and started to scream and jump up and down "Im going to so random, I'm actually going". So random was her favourite show. She had always liked it but ever since its newest member Sonny Monroe joined the show she found she couldn't miss an episode. She didn't know what it was but there was just something about her something she couldn't put her finger on which drew her to Sonny and now she was going to get to meet her, along with all the other cast, but it was definitely Sonny which Alex was most excited about. As she came back to reality Alex turned around to see a stern look on her fathers face._

_ "Alex honey I know you really like this show but please tell me the fact that you won this competition and that you're a wizard is just a coincidence". Alex was a little upset that her dad would automatically assume that she had used magic to cheat, but she couldn't really blame him. She did use magic for everything in her life especially to avoid hard work. This time however she hadn't used magic (mostly because she hadn't figured out a way to do it). She gave her dad her best puppy dad look and said "Dad why do you always think the worst, I really didn't cheat". The stern look remained"Alex you have been using that puppy dog look for years and I'm not going to let it work anymore". Alex didn't know what to say, she was trying quick to come up with something, anything and then she saw her dads expression turn into a smile "lucky for you I believe you. You can go". "Oh thank you dad" Alex yells as she throws her arms around her father and then quickly hugs her mother, "I'm going to tell Justin". _

_As she enters her brothers room she sees him lying on his bed watching TV. "hey Justin. I forget what's the name of that girl from so random that you have a crush on. Tawni Hari? Hari?"_

_"Hart, Its Tawni Hart. Not that its any of your buisness Alex"_

_"__ok well I'll be sure to say hi from you when I see her on Saturday" alex flashes that signiture smile of hers as she leaves the room._

_"yeah yeah…..wait what?. Alex what are you talking about , ALEX!_

_.Alex was going to have fun teasing Justin on this one. And although she would never tell anyone she excited beyond belief. She couldn't explain it but it was like Saturday would be the first day of the rest of her life._


	2. The Feelings

This Chapter is where the M stuff starts, i have cleaned it up a little bit but its still mature

In the so random prop house completely oblivious to who had won the contest sonny was deep in the middle of a brainstorm for a new sketch. She was writing down every idea that came into her head that made her laugh. She was always good at making up sketches and today she was on fire, so much in fact that she ran out of paper. She decided that she would pick the best out of the sketches she had just written and show them to marshal tomorrow. Thinking up new sketches was hard work so she decided to go to her room and get some rest. She walked triumphantly into the girl's dorm and saw Tawni doing her nails who upon seeing Sonny let out a "uuuurgh". Sonny with her usual joking smile

"what not happy to see me".

"Hardly, I can't believe your wearing that dress, I have one just like it, now im going to have to burn it".

"What why".

"Why because I cant have the same taste as you, I'm Tawni hart. And besides now every time I see it I'm just going to see a horrible image of you". After hearing this sonny quickly made her way to her room much to Tawni's delight. She wasn't sure why she said these things to sonny, it certainly wasn't because she hated her or anything like that and the things were not even true she actually thought sonny was very pretty. She just liked to make her miserable. Sonny sat upset in her room but she didn't cry. Tawni's mean comments were a regular occurrence but she never cried. She didn't hate Tawni in fact she didn't even dislike Tawni. She feels something completely different, the familiar hot wetness between her legs

Ever since she first saw Tawni back in Wisconsin when she was just a fan of the show she felt something strange. This was reinforced when she met Tawni when she became a cast member. She had been at So Random for three months now and every night she would dream about Tawni. Nothing explicit, usually just Tawni sitting there smiling or putting her make up on or her favourite which is her and Tawni in each others arms. Lately whenever she saw Tawni no matter what Tawni said she would always feel her pussy ache and there would only be one thing she could do. Her hand makes the now familiar journey down her skirt and pushes her panties aside. It's always the same. There is never any slow touching of her smooth body or even playing with her nipples, her finger is plunged deep into her virgin pussy. There is no delicate stroking or playing just repeated thrusting of her finger in and out , her thumb brushing her clit as she does so all the time thinking of Tawni. These are never like her dreams. Tawni is either naked or stripping and even sometimes engaging in sex.

As sonny lay there with her panties pushes aside slowly finger fucking herself she imagined Tawni kissing her, her tongue deep into her mouth. The feeling of Tawni's soft breasts under her hand, then Tawni slowly pulling her panties down showing sonny her most private place. Sonny becomes overcome with lust and can do nothing except try to extract all the sweet juice she can. She slowly starts to pump a finger inside Tawni as she focuses her assault on her clit. "Oh yeah thats right Sonny, just like that, make me cum you little bitch. Shoving another finger slowly into Tawni sends her over the edge. Seeing Tawni's face in orgasmic bliss sets off Sonny's own powerful orgasm. As Sonny drifts back to reality she sees her hand is completely covered in her juices, as are her clothes and her bed sheets. To exhausted to change she decides just to fall asleep.

Her head is all over the place. She can't tell Tawni how she feels firstly because how would Tawni react. If she treats her like this when she tries to be her friend what is she going to be like if she tells her she wants to have sex with her. And maybe more importantly she herself did not understand her feelings herself. She wasn't a lesbian. She had never even been remotely attracted to any other girl apart from Tawni, although thinking about it apart from a few crushes shed never really even been into a guy either. All she did know was she couldn't keep doing this her feelings were too powerful and they were tearing her apart.

This story is probably going to go in a direction you wont predict at first, review to let me know what your thinking.


	3. This is Alex

Sonny awoke the next day a lot later than normal. She was still in her clothes from the previous night and they had actually become stuck to her body. She realised she didn't have time for a shower so she just got changed as quickly as she could and was surprised to find that everyone was waiting for her. Nico and Grady were sat messing around Tawni was looking at herself in a mirror and Zora was around …somewhere. Marshall was standing in the doorway. "Ah sonny, your up"

"Yeah sorry bout that I didn't sleep well"

"Well that's ok I just wanted to introduce everyone to Alex". Then from behind Marshall a very pretty teenage girl stepped forward. "Hi im Alex". Marshall introduced everyone to Alex. "Alex won the competition and so she gets to spend a full day here on the set of So Random. First things first the tour. Alex who would you like to give you the tour". Without any hesitation at all

"Sonny". This made Sonny smile a little knowing that someone had actually picked her. She walked over to Alex put a hand on her shoulder and said "Ok lets show you around" As she saw the smile on Sonny's face and looked into her eyes Alex was starting to feel some strange feelings_ "she's even more beautiful in person and she is actually touching me. Am I, am I attracted to her, no that can't be it._ These thoughts disappeared when Sonny took Alex by the hand and led her out of the room.

Sonny and Alex spent the rest of the day touring round the So Random set. It was weird for sonny to be giving this tour as to her it only seemed like yesterday that she was the fan being shown around they set. Sonny and Alex found that they really hit it off. Sonny was a lot different to Alex. Sonny was very dedicated and hard working when it came to her work. These were traits Alex usually found annoying but strangely it made her like Sonny even more. To Sonny it was great meeting Alex. She had moved away from her best friend and although she really liked Nico and Grady it was great to talk to a girl that was her own age and wasn't a complete stuck up bitch. In fact now that she thought about it. Alex was kind of a tomboy but she was still very pretty but you could tell she didn't try to hard with make up she was just naturally pretty. And apart from being a little sarcastic she had a great personality, she was very funny and they had a good laugh together. Despite the fact she was having so much fun with Alex, someone who she liked so much more than Tawni she still couldn't shake thoughts of Tawni. In fact being with Alex was making her think even more. Alex was very pretty, sexy even and she really enjoyed spending with her, but she didn't feel anything like what she felt for Tawni. On one hand this meant she wasn't a lesbian but what did it mean about her feelings for Tawni. "_Do I love Tawni? No I cant love her I don't even like her or Gods sake. Although she is beautiful and I'm sure sometimes she could be nice at least to other people"_

"Sonny"

"Huh"

"I said are you ready for some dinner"

"Oh sure lets go get some food im starving" Sonny quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and she decided just to enjoy the rest of the day

Sonny and Alex were sitting in the canteen and laughing when Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the canteen and spotted the duo and walked over.

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend"

Alex eagerly stood up "Hi im…. not interested"

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing "but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Never heard of you, bye bye"

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't know what to do, he just turned around and walked away muttering to himself "but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

Alex sat down looking very happy and sunny just couldn't contain her laughter "Did you see his face. That was hilarious I cant believe you said that to Chad"

"Well I thought it's about time somebody did"

"Well I don't think he'll ever forget that" as Sonny continued to laugh she placed her hand on top of Alex's hand and Alex couldn't help but look into her eyes. That feeling she had in her stomach all day suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "_What is this feeling? It doesn't make any sense_. _Ive never felt like this before not with Justin, not with Harper not with Dean. I think its love"_ Alex decided that whatever this feeling was she had to bury it right in the back of her mind or better still forget it altogether. She was going back to New York and after today she would never see Sonny again, not in real life anyway. So she just wanted to cherish the next few hours she had with Sonny. "So are you finished cause I was thinking we should just hang out in the Prop room"

"Sure Alex what ever you want"

Sonny and Alex spent the rest of the day with each other and had a great time. As they made the trip to Marshal's office for Alex's departure they both exchange numbers and vow to stay in touch. "Make sure you visit when ever you come over to Hollywood" Sonny embraces her in an affectionate hug

Don't worry Sonny I'll be sure to visit when I can" Alex was treasuring the feeling of the hug before she said her final goodbye. Marshall looks at Alex smiling "so have you done everything you wanted to"

"Yeah, wait no there is one thing I wanted to get a picture with Sonny"

"Ha Well you still have a few minutes so go get her I know she wont mind"

Alex almost ran to Sonny's dressing room and saw that Sonny had only just entered. She didn't announce herself, she was just about to knock when she heard Tawni start to speak. "So your back from your little tour with the crazy person are you"

"Why would you say that, Alex was very nice I liked her a lot"

"Well she had a choice between you and me as her guide and she picked you. I mean come on why would she pick you over me. Im smarter, prettier, funnier, prettier in fact better im better in everyway, especially prettier. The only explanation is she's crazy"

"Maybe she just saw something in me you didn't"

"Or maybe she did she what I see and she felt sorry for you and picked you out of pity"

"Why would you say that"

"Uh I don't know, because its true maybe"

"Go to hell Tawni" she rarely snapped but she couldn't help herself and as she ran to her room she could feel the tears bubbling up in her eyes.

next chapter will have some lemons , review to let me know what your thinking and the next chapter will be up after it reaches 7 reviews


	4. The Spell

The Spell

Sonny quickly ran to her room and lay on her bed. She had been upset by Tawni many times but this time was different. She could feel resentment and anger building. With the tears streaming down her cheeks as she pictured Tawni's smug face. But then that picture zoomed out onto the rest of Tawni. And despite all the feeling of anger and resentment coursing through her, all she could feel was the familiar throbbing between her legs. She tried to resist but in the end she couldn't help herself. Sonny pulled her skirt, brushed her panties aside and quickly pushes two fingers into her depths. She starts to fantasise about Tawni as usual but this time was very different to any fantasy she has ever had before.

Tawni walked in to a large living room area of what looked like a very expensive house. Dressed in a very sexy French maid outfit which clung to her body.

"You wanted to see me Miss Monroe?"

"Yes Tawni. I must say this place is spotless, you certainly pass the first part of the test"

"First part?"

"Oh yes, if you want to work for me there are special duties you must perform. Do you understand?"

Tawni looks unsure but slowly nods her head. To which Sonny smirks as she looks Tawni up and down.

"Good, Now strip"

"What! Miss Monroe you cant expect me"

"Do you want this Job or not"

Tawni Lowers her head in defeat and disgust before reluctantly lowering her dress. She was putting no effort into making it sexy but as she unveiled her incredible body it was one of the sexiest things "Miss Munroe" had ever seen.

Sonny licks her lips seductively before removing her top to free her beautiful breasts

"Come over her and play with my tits"

"What….but"

"You heard me" After a momentary pause Tawni concedes and slowly walks over to Sonny. She grips both breasts and Sonny moans at the warmth of her hands before hesitantly lowering her head and taking a nipple into her mouth. Sonny could feel the excitement rushing through her body. She let one hand roam over Tawni's body and grope her breasts as she lowered her other hand to her dripping pussy. Feeling herself close she grips the back of her head tightly and pushes it downwards. Tawni quickly extends her tongue and starts lapping away at Sonny's pussy. "That's right slut this is where you belong, this is all you are good for" the intensity of this Fantasy sends Sonny over the edge and she cums with a thunderous orgasm. As she fades back to reality she can feel tears dried on her sheets and hr juices on the sheets. She still feels angry and upset but now she also feels something else. A deep sense of shame.

Meanwhile Alex Had been standing in the doorway when Tawni and Sonny argued and she had heard everything.

"Hey!"

"What, oh it's the crazy girl"

Alex ignored the obvious insult but couldn't control the anger inside her.

"Why do you have to talk to her like that. Sonny is one of the nicest people I've ever met. She cares about everyone and I know that all she wants is to be your friend."

"Really, you know all this. Despite the fact you've only known her a day. I think I was right on when I said you were crazy"

"I may have only known her a day but it feels like I've known her a lot longer, she's a very special person."

"OH….MY…GOD! You fancy her don't you"

"No….I….."

"Oh god it all makes sense. Why you chose her, why you freaked out. I should have guessed by the way you dress that you were a Dyke." A whirl of emotions run through Alex's head. Hurt, confusion but the most powerful was a deep burning rage at the way Tawni was acting, the things she was saying. Tawni's eyes suddenly widened and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Wait a minute is Sonny a Dyke too?" she took the silence from Alex as all she needed to hear.

"She is isn't she. That's why you two had such a good day together, you probably spent it getting freaky together. Ha I can't wait to tell EVERYONE." suddenly the rage within Alex reached new levels. She could feel every muscle in her body twitching. Then a feeling she had never experienced before surged through her body before concentrating in her palm. And then…FLASH . A bright blinding light filled the room blocking out everything else. It cleared after a few seconds but all Alex could then see was Tawni lying there, motionless.

"Tawni, Tawni" She sped over to the fallen blond but despite vigorous shaking Tawni was not moving at all.

"_Oh fuck, what happened. I don't understand, did I cast a spell. No my wand is in my boot and I didn't say an incantation. What am I going to do. My dad might have an answer but he'll go crazy. I can't trust Justin not to rat me out but he's the only hope I've got" _

As Alex was starting to formulate a plan she was slowly starting to calm down and come back to her senses. She was trying her best to remember what she'd ignored in health class about how to properly take a pulse. trying her best to keep calm….

"oh thank god" thankfully Tawni had a strong pulse. She was obviously just unconscious. Now that she knew Tawni was ok she could focus on what she had to do next. She wanted to zap herself out of there as soon as possible but Marshall was waiting for her to take her to the airport. She took a deep breath before walking towards the door knowing that she would have to return soon to make sure nothing had happened to Tawni. Tawni spent the night passed out on the floor. No one came in through the night and Tawni woke up on the floor alone. Putting her hand to her head she felt very groggy. She had a sickly feeling in her stomach she couldn't quite explain. Something really didn't feel right. In fact something felt very very wrong

I wonder if people can see whats going to happen? there are a few surprises in store. Leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon


End file.
